


Fairy Kings

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy King Harry Potter, Fairy King Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione had two extraordinary friends as a little girl.  When she got older, she thought they had only ever been in her mind, but what happens when these dark boys come back to her as dark men?  What happens when they want more of her attention than they ever had before?  Hermione gets pulled into a realm she does not fully understand and must make choices that will affect more than just her destiny.





	Fairy Kings

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Tom Riddle is the immortal king of the Unseelie fae.

The little girl with the wild chestnut curls sat on a flower printed sheet and played tea party with her bears.  She took so much care pouring the imaginary tea that she would never spill even a drop. Her expression was careful and full of focus as she divided her lunch between the stuffed creatures.

When everything was finally perfect, and she was ready to start a polite conversation with her guests she got the oddest feeling someone new was watching her.  She glanced around the small fenced in the garden as she wondered if her mother had come to collect her early from her afternoon fun. No one seemed to be around, but the feeling wouldn’t go away.

Most humans would have stopped looking; even the young ones would have brushed the feeling away.  But this little child had a mind that would not rest until it was given the truth no matter how strange.  She got up from her place on the sheet and turned slowly on the spot looking at every corner and shadow.

That was when she saw him.  He hid in the shadow of the rose hips bush near the fence, and he watched her with clever dark eyes.

“Would you like to join us for tea?”  She asked, as it only seemed polite to invite the new guest to sit down with her.

“You don’t seem to have enough.”  The guest said as he stepped out of the shadow.

He was a tall dark-haired boy, but she could not have guessed his age.  His skin was pale and his expression serious. He wore funny sort of clothes, more like a costume she would see on the telly or in a play of someone trying to be from an era long past.

“You can have mine.”  She told him motioning to her plate with a sweet smile.

“You offer me your plate, but not one of the animals?”  He asked curiously, as he steps towards the girl.

“My bear’s plates belong to them.  It’s rude to offer something that does not belong to you.”  She said as she moved slightly before sitting again so she could make room for the new guest.

“You’re a very unusual child.”  The boy said as he took his place at the picnic.

“Am I?”  The girl asked as she took an extra cup from her basket and poured the boy some of the pretend tea as well.

He picked up the cup and gave her an expression she didn’t understand before he sipped.  He closed his eyes as if to savor the most delicious drink he had tasted in many years.

“Your dreams are innocent, but also abundantly sharp.”  He told her, and she only smiled because she didn’t know exactly what to say to that.

“Thank you.”  She finally decided it was a compliment, so she sipped her tea and found an apple still hiding in the basket.  “Would you like some?” She asked holding up the red fruit for him to inspect.

“Not this time.”  He told her as a small twitch curled the corner of his lip into a smirk.  “I don’t know if I wish to keep you yet.”

The girl giggled at that before she took a large bite from the apple herself.  “I’m Hermione Granger; it is very nice to meet you.” She said realizing that they had not yet made introductions.  She held her free hand out to the strange boy.

“I’m the King of Thorns, but I think dear Hermione, you may call me Tom of Riddles.”  He said as he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

Tom came to visit for lunch every day after that, and she delighted in the stories and imaginings he shared with her, and he soon became a natural part of her day.

After weeks of sharing her lunch with her new best friend, Hermione was in her grandmother’s greenhouse when she felt the now familiar feeling of someone watching her.  She smiled and slowed her pace of looking around. She pretended not to notice him and thought it would be a fun game to be the one to give him a surprise.

Slowly she made her way around the area towards where he hid behind a stack of platters.  She waited until she was close enough she darted out and grabbed him. She jumped up the small distance and placed a kiss on his cheek then squealed with glee at the success of her trick.

Only then did she notice the strange boy before her was  _ not  _ her Tom, and squealed for an entirely different reason and fell back onto her butt from shock.

“Who are you?”  She asked as she looked up into brilliant green eyes.

“You kissed me.”  The boy said as he ran his fingers over the spot where she had put the lips.

“I-I thought you were someone else.”  She admitted feeling a bit shy about how forwards she had been.

He held his hand out to help her up, and she gave him a thankful smile as she got back to her feet.

“A mortal witch planted a kiss upon my cheek.  I do wonder what will grow.” He told her oddly as if she had given him some disease.

“I’m sorry?”  She said feeling a blush grown on her cheeks.

“No reason to be sorry.  Seeds grow and most often turn into beautiful things, don’t you know?”  He said motioning around himself. “You are but a sapling of your kind it seems?  I don't often talk to mortal things.”

She giggled at that pleased that he was not upset about the mistaken kiss.  “I’m four.” She said not sure if that made her a sapling, but the boy nodded sagely.

“Four days, four months, four years, four seconds, four hundred years?  What sort of four are you? Or are for light and for laughter and for joy and for smiles?”

“You’re funny.”  She told him happily.

“Only when I’m in a good mood.  When I’m brooding, I’m hardly ever funny.”  He seriously told her. “But you, young thing, bring a smile to my face.”

“I’m not supposed to be in here.”  She said in a loud whisper before she looked around.  “Gram says it’s dangerous.”

“But what is life without a little adventure?”  The boy said with a delighted smile. “I encourage you to always go to places old ban you from; you will find much more interesting things that way.” He told her with a wink.

“I’m Hermione Granger, and you are?”  She asked holding her hand out to him, so maybe he would think to give her a proper introduction.

“The King of Roses, but I think dear Hermione, you may call me Harry of Pots.”  He said as took her hand so much like Tom had and placed a kiss on the back.

“You’re the second king I’ve met in as many months.”  She told him shyly and wondered if there were more strange people like this in the world, or if maybe her Tom was pretending to be this other boy.

“I may be second in your meeting, but I will endeavor to be first within your heart.”  He said as her kiss seemed to charm the boy, and his manner was so much more open and friendly.

“Would you like to come to tea in a little while.  I’m sure Tom would like to meet you.” She said smiling at the way the new boy smiled at her.

“Better not. But I think we will see each other again dear little witch.”  He said with a knowing spark in his emerald eyes. “But maybe it is best you don’t tell dear  _ old  _ Tom I dropped in.  We don’t exactly get along.”

She narrowed her eyes at the Harry then and put her hands on her hips, but before she could tell him anything about why he had come in the first place he was gone.

Months turned into years, and the two strange kings continued to charm her.  They were careful never to be in her company at the same time and she as time moved she was never quite sure which she was talking to when.

She was nearly ten when the dark woman seemed to appear within her families’ garden.  She had snuck a copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream from her grandmother’s library and was giggling at the silly things those within the story.

When she looked up, she hid the book quickly behind her and frowned at the woman as she looked at her with much too much intensity.

“Are you the witch that has stolen my king’s attention?”  The woman addressed her as if they were somehow both equals and at the same time Hermione was a bug under her shoe.

“Your king?”  She asked with a frown, only because she knew two kings, and she often thought of them as  _ her  _ kings.

“ _ Mine  _ .”  The woman said slowly, as she reached out a hand and Hermione stood.  She would not let this woman scare her. “Let us see how much he likes you after I am done?”  She added as her eyes scanned over the young girl in front of her.

“What are you talking about?”  Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.  She knew better than to speak of her fairy kings in front of adults, but somehow this woman seemed different.

“I am the Queen of Thorns, and I am sure I can smell him on you dear little witch.  He is  _ mine, _ and I will not have some little  _ mudblood mortal  _ hold his attention any longer.”

“Tom belongs to himself.”  She told the woman with narrowed eyes, not liking how the woman addressed her.

A cruel smile played upon the woman’s lips, and she waved her hand towards Hermione like an old crone from a fairy tale.  “You will never taste his name again as your very teeth will bar the speaking!”

Hermione’s mouth spiked with pain, and she whimpered as she could feel her teeth start to grow out of shape.  She had always been a bit buck-toothed, but whatever the woman has done was making things far worse.

When she looked again, both hands now covering her mouth, the woman was gone.  She fell to her knees and whimpered as her teeth continued to grow painfully.

That was how Harry found her later that afternoon, shaking as the magic kept getting worse.

“Do you want to…”  Harry started and frowned quickly, as he was at her side in a flash.  “Hermione? What is wrong? Why do you cover your face?” He asked as he tried to pull a hand away so he could see for himself.

She shook her head not wishing for either of her king’s to see her like she was.  She would figure out what to do herself; she wouldn’t let some nasty woman hurt her like this.

“Hermione show me,”  Harry demanded as he finally pulled one hand from her mouth.  “Someone’s cursed you! Was it that foal King of Thorns?” He growled sounding ready for a fight.

Hermione shook her head as she quickly covered her mouth again as soon as she could.

“Who cursed you?”  He pressed, and she just shook her head.  She couldn’t talk like she was and was annoyed that he kept asking her questions.

“My wife cursed her.”  Tom’s voice rang deep and angry.  “ _ Someone  _ told her I had taken an interest in the mortal girl.”  He added, but Hermione didn’t understand the accusation in his voice.

“You being here will only make it worse.  I will not let you hurt my friend.” Harry said as he put himself between Hermione and Tom.

“We need to talk,  _ Pots. _  Your actions have reaching consequences.  If you care so  _ deeply  _ about the girl, I will make you a bargain.”

She had never before seen the two of them together and it gave her an uneasy feeling.  She shook her head and whimpered. She did not know what would come out of any of this, but she knew she wouldn’t like it.

“Hermione sleep.”  Harry was at her side.  “When you wake this day will seem nothing more than a dream.”  He told her, and she could feel her eyelids getting heavy as she fought to keep herself awake to no avail.

“Neither of us will see her again, until the day she is strong enough to take care of herself.”  She could hear Tom offer as the blackness of sleep took her away from her only real friends.


End file.
